La Novia del Vampiro
by Noeno
Summary: Eren es una chica, la cual tenía un gran trabajo y una gran vida. Pero una noche, un vampiro solitario y hermoso, cautivó su corazón, deseándolo. Eren quería estar por siempre al lado de él, pero tal cual dice la frase, la muerte los separaba. ¿Será capaz Eren de renunciar a su vida y estar con quién más ama, Levi? AU. One-Shot. Vampire!Levi x Human!Eren


**¡Ho-hola! Hey, ¿Que hay?**

**Soy yo, Noe y les traigo una historia bastante nueva. No es mi estilo escribir este tipo de cosas, pero buaano, uno ya se acostumbra. Esta historia no tendrá continuación, es decir es un One-Shot y por lo tanto, no tiene categoría, pero pondré una simplemente para poder subirla.**

**Sin más preámbulos, disfruten de la historia: **

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.**_

Abrí los ojos. Tenía el cuerpo entumecido y magullado y estaba desorientada. Me encontraba en el centro de una habitación sin ventanas que olía a cerrado, iluminada únicamente por una triste bombilla, justo en centro, lo que provocaba que, todo aquello que se hallaba fuera del círculo de luz, fuera para mi un mundo desconocido.

Tampoco podía moverme. Mis tobillos y muñecas estaban esposados a una silla de metal, que a su vez, estaba atornillada al suelo. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba allí encerrada, ni quién me tenía retenida.  
Y, para empeorar un poquito más la situación, no tenía ni familia ni amigos que se preguntaran dónde me había metido. Los únicos que podían echarme en falta eran los compañeros de oficina, y tampoco. Primero, porque la inmensa mayoría no sabía ni mi nombre y segundo, porque para los pocos que sabían de mi existencia, yo iba a estar de vacaciones los próximos 15 días. Sin saber cómo, me había metido en un lío muy muy gordo...  
Como ya habréis imaginado, nunca he sido el alma de la fiesta. Mi vida social es, ha sido y será, prácticamente inexistente. A pesar de estar rodeada de gente, nunca se me ha dado bien eso de hacer amigos. Soy la típica chica que siempre está sola. En el cine, en la barra del bar, en los museos... Mi obsesión, Edvard Munch, me mantiene ocupada cuando no tengo que trabajar. Me siento totalmente identificada con su obra. El Grito" o "Atardecer en el Paseo Karl Johan" son de mis preferidas, porque en ellas me veo reflejada. Parece que este hombre pintaba mi vida En cuanto hay alguna obra suya expuesta en museo de la ciudad allá que voy, me pasp las horas muertas observándolas. Sé todos los detalles de cada una de sus obras, la técnica usada, la gama cromática, su vida, sus manías... La verdad es que me hubiera gustado vivir en su tiempo para poder conocerlo. Seguro que era un tipo como yo, solitario, y raro a ojos de los demás.

El último recuerdo que tengo antes de despertar aquí es del viernes. Ese día, después de trabajar había ido a la biblioteca a devolver unos libros, y después al museo. Habían traído "El Grito". Visto en la pared era aun más espectacular, transmitía la angustia y la soledad de una forma que casi la podía sentir en mi piel. Estaba embobada, sin poder quietar los ojos de él. Y el tiempo pasó, y no me di cuenta de que iban a cerrar. Así que un visitante se me acercó y me avisó. De él solo recuerdo su mano fría y contundente, porque al volverme para agradecerle el aviso, ya no estaba. Así que recogí mis cosas y salí del museo. Recuerdo que eran las 21h 30, el autobús no terminaba de pasar y me aburrí, sola en la parada, de modo que decidí cenar algo y tomarme una caña antes de irme a casa en taxi.

Ya cenada, entré en un bar donde tocaban Jazz en directo, y me quedé allí. Se estaba a gusto. El ambiente estaba en penumbra, nadie se fijaba si estabas sola o acompañada, nadie te miraba. Eras invisible.

Entre actuación y actuación, me pareció escuchar la voz del desconocido que me había avisado en el Museo, pero como no sabía cual era su rostro, ni miré. Pero él si me vio, porque a los pocos minutos estaba pidiendo permiso para sentarse en mi mesa.  
Me sorprendió lo que vi.

Tenía sentado delante de mi a un muchacho de una belleza sin igual, muy pálido, con los ojos claros y el pelo muy negro. Como únicamente recordaba sus manos, no pude reprimir la curiosidad de mirárselas. Estaban muy cuidadas y parecían suaves. Me quedó la duda de si estaban frías o no.  
Estaba extrañado de que una chica como yo se hubiera pasado la tarde mirando "El Grito", y quería saber porqué. No supe qué contestar. Fue tan directo que me dejo fuera de juego en cuestión de segundos. No quería decirle que mi vida era patética, que mi familia había muerto y que tenía serios problemas para relacionarme con mis semejantes, de ahí que tampoco tuviera amigos, así que preferí callar. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, e insistió. No podía entender que un viernes por la noche estuviera sola en un bar. Lo del museo, bueno, Munch es un artista un tanto especial y, o lo adoras o lo odias, no tiene término medio, pero esto escapaba a su comprensión. Así que, visto que no me iba a dejar en paz tan fácilmente, le conté lo justito como para que se callara. Que no me gustaba la compañía y que no tenía familia.

Parece ser que le sirvió, porque no preguntó más, pero decidió que su compañía si que me iba a gustar, estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo quedándose toda la noche conmigo. No tenía otro plan, así que acepté. Pasamos el rato hablando, entre caña y caña, de arte, de historia, de inventos... un sin fin de temas, algunos sin sentido, otros profundos... Era agradable.

Y a eso de 3 de la mañana, decidí que estaba cansada y me despedí. No hubo ni intercambio de teléfonos, ni ningún "ya nos veremos en el museo", ni me acompañó coger un taxi... nada. Cada cual por su lado. Bueno, había estado bien sentirse "normal" por una noche.

Me encaminé a la parada de taxis, vacía. Llamé por teléfono para que me enviaran uno, imposible. Después de más de media hora, decidí ir andando. No es que viviera muy cerca de donde me encontraba, pero, como hacía muy buena noche y además, esta harta de esperar, me pareció una buena idea.  
De camino a casa escuché gritos en el callejón paralelo a la calle por la que circulaba y me asusté. Aceleré el paso y unos 50 m. más adelante, Él, esperándome. Cuando menos, era raro.

Allí quieto, con su abrigo negro, su bufanda y su pelo al viento, parecía como sacado de una de estas películas antiguas cual héroe que espera a la dama para salvarla... me pareció, después del susto inicial, hasta romántico.  
Al llegar hasta donde se encontraba vi en sus ojos algo que antes no estaba, y que no sabría expresar. Pero algo había cambiado.

Me tomó de la cintura y me empotró contra la pared de mi derecha, dejándome entre ésta y su cuerpo, y allí, sin apenas poder respirar me besó. Fue un beso violento, lleno de pasión que degeneró en otros besos igual de violentos por la cara y el cuello. La excitación que sentía era máxima. Nunca nadie me había besado de esa forma ... tan ... tan ... apasionada. Me sentía en el séptimo cielo, a punto de desfallecer y, al instante siguiente el cuello me dolía como si estuviera a punto de explotar. El dolor era tan intenso que debí desmayarme. Y del callejón a la silla, es todo un abismo negro.

Estaba tan concentrada en recordar cómo había llegado hasta aquí que no me di cuenta de que alguien me observaba desde las sombras de la habitación. Era él. Me miró fijamente, con una intensidad antinatural. Podía sentir cómo me atravesaba. Rodeó lentamente la silla en la que me tenía presa. Se me puso en frente y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi. En sus ojos se vislumbraba un deseo tan inmenso que cualquier humano hubiera muerto solo por el esfuerzo de contenerlo dentro. Pero él no era humano y su deseo escapaba a mi comprensión. No me deseaba a mi, sino a algo que yo tenía. Me volvió a mirar, y su gélida sonrisa me estremeció. Se inclinó sobre mi cuello, aspiró profundamente, como si mi aroma lo volviera loco de placer y me mordió. Noté su aliento frío y el mismo dolor del callejón. Luego, nada, oscuridad y vacío.  
Volví a abrir los ojos, y allí estaba, esperando pacientemente. Cada vez me sentía peor, más débil, y esa maldita silla ... estar siempre en la misma posición me estaba haciendo polvo. Y estaba segura de que él lo percibía, mi malestar, mi miedo ... No sabía cuanto llevaba allí, ni cuantas veces me había sometido a la misma tortura. Me había costado comprenderlo, pero ahora lo sabía, era un vampiro.

Cuando se lo pregunté, me sentí ridícula, pero su sonrisa diabólica me lo confirmó. Era un VAMPIRO! Estaba perdida, nunca, nunca saldría viva de ese cuarto.  
De nuevo me mordió. De nuevo me sumí en la oscuridad y una vez más desperté. Pero esta vez estaba al borde de la muerte.  
Miré al frente y allí estaba él, otra vez. Pero ahora, en vez de morderme, soltó las esposas de la silla pero me dejo un par de ellas atado a las muñecas. Me cogió en brazos, pasándose las esposas por el cuello, de modo que me obligaba a abrazarlo, y salimos de la habitación. Fuera era de noche y hacía mucho frío.

En cuestión de minutos, estábamos en mi casa. Yo ya no me cuestionaba las cosas, partiendo del hecho de que era un vampiro, todo podía pasar. Además, estaba muy cansada y muy débil como para intentar nada.

Me cuidó noche tras noche hasta que me recuperé. Y cuando estuve mejor, se marcho. Me dijo que me gustara o no, yo era suya, que tenía un alma oscura como la suya, y que esa alma era una mitad y que la otra mitad era la suya. Nunca estaríamos completos de no estar juntos. Cuando me encontró en el museo, no lo podía creer. Me Siguió, me olió, se aseguró de que fuera real. Le revolucionaba la sangre el hecho de estar cerca de mi. Me secuestró y me sometió al proceso de transformación de un alma oscura. Pero en el último paso, decidió dejarme libre ...

"Siempre has estado sola porque tu alma me esperaba a mi. Pero para estar conmigo eternamente deberás morir y transformarte en lo que yo soy. Es una carga inmensa, por eso, no podría perdonarme hacerte eso sin tu consentimiento. Si deseas estar conmigo, buscarme y te llevaré conmigo. Pero si no me buscas, no te molestaré"  
Dicho esto, desapareció.

Estaba echa una pena. Mi cuello lo tenía lleno de moratones y mordiscos. La cara la tenía demacrada. Apenas podía andar. Seguramente habría perdido mi trabajo, y aunque quería odiar a ese ser, sentía un vacío tremendo ahora que ya no estaba. A pesar de lo que me había hecho, le echaba de menos. Igual era cierta la historia que me había contado.

Vague por las calles, pensando en él, buscándolo con la mirada en bares, cantinas y callejones. Nada. El dinero ahorrado poco a poco se me iba terminando. Mi estado de ánimo estaba cada vez peor. Iba a morir de pena. ¿Qué me había pasado?

Ya había tirado la toalla, no iba a buscar más y entonces ... Allí estaba, con una chica en los brazos, dejándola literalmente seca.

Me vio y automáticamente una sonrisa apareció en sus comisuras. Y me pareció el hombre más atractivo del mundo. Se acercó a mi, nos besamos cómo en la primera noche, de manera violenta y apasionada. Una vez más sentí el dolor agudo en le cuello y la muerte me vino a buscar. Pero antes de que pudiera llevarme, mi amor me rescató. Juntos para siempre. Adiós Soledad.  
Mi nombre es Eren, soy La Novia del Vampiro.

**Espero que les haya gustado :3**

**Nos leemos en otra historia (._.)/**


End file.
